Heroes
by Sharpshooter01
Summary: In every human bieng there is a something that makes them extrodinary. This something is what defines these people, as Heroes. OC story, made possible from the folks of
1. Introductiondone

As I'm sure the people who are reading are interested with the show Heroes are wondering what I'm doing wasting thier time with not typing a Heroe Fanfic. Well I am. I just need your help. This story will feature an entirely new cast of heroes. And the best part of it is, you get to help put them in. It's your choice whether your already done reading this and leaving or you want to know what to do to make the most spectacular Heroes fic ever

1. Right now I only need five characters. They can range from being any age to having any proffesion. One character to a person. One power to a hero, no Peter or Sylar like abilities.

2. Give me a good background, personality, age,gender,proffesion,power,looks, and anything you feel like you would like to add in.

3. I am the one who will make the story line. Your characters background will help me make the story. Also, all the characters must just now be learning of thier powers or they will have to come in later.

4. One villan. The first person who submits a character that they want to be a villan gets the spot. Make sure you give a really good background for this person, because he/she will be centered on a lot.

Hope this works out. Just hurry up and lets get this thing rolling.

I'll leave this up because it may attract others.


	2. The Heroes

And here are the wonderous Heroes and the one Villan.

Villan: Brought to you by Strigoii-Morti

Yeah, I know you only said one for each person, but I have a couple of characters you could choose from.

Villain:

Name: Daniel Stone

Gender: Male

Age:52

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Looks/background: (I'm not too good at describing people but I will try my best.) A tall thin British man with a wrinkled and withered face. He has pale skin and looks sickly. He looks much younger than he actually is (But he does not look young, continue reading for an explanation. He wears formal clothing, not modern, more like the mid 1800's perhaps. He dresses that way because he is actually very, very old. He's around 150 years old and stays alive by... well you will have to ask about that if you're interested.  
Personality: He is a very cold and unfeeling man with little to no conscience, though he can easily make himself seem like a kindly wouldn't-hurt-a-fly old man.

Profession: Retired, used to be an archeologist

Power: This will sound unclear and confusing right now but if you want to e-mail me or something and inquire for further information, please do so. Anyway, Mr. Stone can change people, in the sense that he can make them beautiful, or extremely ugly. He can also change them in other ways. For example, one of his "Servants" or what ever, a beautiful woman, though she never used to be, with very pointy teeth, why you may ask? Because he gave her venom sacs in her mouth that when she bites people it works much like a snake's in that it affects their nerves and paralyzes them temporally and causes them to black out so they can be taken places. Another example, he can bestow upon his servants claws, sharp teeth, very tough scales at some part of their body and stuff like that. He can also use his powers on non-humans creating large, grotesque demented animals.

The heroes: Brought to you by Me

Name:Willow Anderson

Occupation: HIgh School Student

Power: Teleportation and X-ray Vision

Age: 17

Appearance: Medium blonde hair that is tangled. 5'11. 143lbs. Punk style clothes.

Personality: Good minded.

Background: Mother died in a car accident.Willow at a very young age discovered he was, special. We'll get into that part later. As it is with most heroes, Willow was an only child staying with his Father. His mother had been murdered in a car acciedent while she was giving birth to him. The doctors still wonder how he surrvived such an accident, and so did Willow.

Willow learned to cope with the fact that he was not normal, and now at a High School age, he has learned to fit in with the other kids.

When he was walking home one night, Willow saw an elderly woman being robbed. Willow, without warning, ran over to help the woman. The man that was robbing the old lady struck out at Willow. He quickly drew back as Willow overpowered him and ran off. After that, Willow had liked the idea of becoming a modern hero. Whenever there was a scream, you can always count on Willow anderson to be there to help.

After learning about being different, it took Willow a couple of years to try and fit in. Due to this, he wasn't always the most popular of kids. It wasn't until middle school that he tried to make friends. It didn't work out well, as everyone had always knew he was, weird, and stayed away.

One person, Cathy Duboyee, did make friends with Willow though. She caught him behind the school lighting up a cigar of all things. She snatched the thing from his mouth and warned him about the dangers of smoking and lung cancer. She immediatly said that she would have to look after him to make sure he didn't try this again. Willow, having no complaints, agreed. She stuck with him sense then. Making Willow happy to have at least one friend.

This was one of Willows first powers he discovered. One day, when he was five or so, he had lost his favourite toy. Having looked everywhere, he was about to give up. But something edged him on to try it one more time. So he sat up on his bed and concentrated on his room. Soon, he was able to see through solid objects. His fish that he had looked like they were floating in the air. He looked down at his bed and saw his toy. Immediatlely his vision came back to normal. He went under his bed and retrieved his prize.

This power has come of some use to Willow over the years, but has also come to be a hassle. For because of his teen,uhmm problems, he has found it hard keeping this power under tap. Once when Cathy had come over to his house, from the pouring rain, Willow had noticed that her shirt was clinging to her tightly. Immediately Cathy's, umm bra(in light terms), was exspossed. Willow, not expecting this, fell backwards on the floor. Cathy knelt by him and asked if he was okay. He passed out after that.

This power, was mostly due to an accident. Willow had broken his fathers prized labtop. Even before the tech hit the ground, his father was there, waitign to sting his hind end with the belt. Willow, not wanting anything of the sort, ran out of the room and into the hallway and turned the corner to his bedroom. He shut the door and heard his father scream at him from the other side. Willow, at the time, was thinking of somewhere else he might be. Instantly, he was teleported to his tree house in the backyard. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Willow stayed in there for hours. Until the police had come to get him from there.

Even now, this Power has always been a hard one to figure out over the years. But eventually Willow found that if he focused on a spot that was at least twenty feet by. He had gone over to Cathy's one day and her door was locked. He only needed his homework that he had left there the other day. He teleported his way into her bedroom(on pure accident) and she had just come out of the shower in, umm, nothing. Needless to say, Willow had one of his faints, but that didn't save him from a shot to the crotch from Cathy and a yelling to get out of her house. That worked well huh?

AutumSapphire

Hello! waves Here's my character profile:

Full Name: Peyton Harper Harrison

Age: 23, born on the Summer Solstice

Born in - New Orleans or Miami (you can pick)

Appearance: Thick wavy Auburn hair dow nto her waist, green eyes, 5'8", medium build

Gender: Female

Personality: very flirty, outgoing, speaks her mind, loyal to her friends, short-tempered, stubborn, energetic, friendly to everyone unless they give her reason not to be, passionate, witty, loves goofing off, smart

Profession: Physical Therapist (specialising in Sports injuries, but she also handles other accident injuries)

Has a twin sister named Paige Athena

Nickname: Emerald, 'cause of her eyes

Has Tattoo of a Rose on her right ankle and one of a Lion on her hip.

She's of Mixed race descent (mother was african american)

Her parents and younger brother died when she turned 18 in a car accident (Drunk driver)... Peyton escaped with a scar across her right cheek and a broken arm (her sister Paige was home sick with the flu)

When she got her power: 3 months ago

Her Power: Super speed

How she discovered her power: she was running late for work and got there on time with minutes to spare

Too much? looks sheepish  
Can't wait to read the story waves

inspire16

alright my character is a tomboy (never wore a skirt in her life) girl age 20, she is a ivy league drop out because her parents died and she doesn't know how. she was told they died in a car crash but she never saw the bodies. this was when she was in her first year of university. since then she has been working as a make-up artist in small budget movies. though she is a tomboy she has a the abililty to manipulate the human body. she changes the actors apearances with her power instead of make-up then changes it back after wards. there are complications. she can only change the body if she has been in contact with it for over a period of time (at least over 36 hours)

so occupation: make up artist

family: dead mother, dead father, no other known relatives.

power: human body manipluation (she can change a person's DNA/genetic coding, change their body temperature, and if she learns to control her power would be better at helping you lose pounds faster than liposuction)

looks: straight hair, always pulled back in ponytail. hazel eyes, 5'5. glasses.

personality: shy exterior, lovable if you get to know her, intelligent, clueless to relationships because of her tomboy ways, loyal to friends, strong slient type basically

discovered power: she wanted to change the way she looked for an actor so he would like her, and it happened. also how she got her job.

born: Maine

culture (changable): spanish

NAME: Julia Christiano

well there you go, if you need any more characters, which i doubt, just contact me, i got loads stuck in my head. i was going to use

MissViera

I have a villain. A female for once.

Name:Alessa Banes

Age:21

Ethnicity:British

Occupation:Surgeon but fired after taking out one of her patients spinal cords.

Ability:Can pull her bones from her body and use them as projectiles.

Personality:Sadistic and sarcastic.

Looks:Wear's mostly red or black clothing. Occasionaly a hot pink with black. Black and brown mixed wavy hair. Athletic build.

Family:Alive and well. Alessa supposedly drowned. Father and Mother divorced. Brother married with children.

Zensu14

Name: Daniel (Danny) Toledo  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hometown: Irving, Texas

Clothing: Likes to wear a blue undershirt with a flannel-type overshirt.  
Prefers to wear blue-jean shorts, with socks and tennis shoes.  
Accesories: Glasses (non-Horn rimmed), MP3 player with earphones, an umbrella that is slung over his shoulder like Hiro had his sword.

Hair Color/Style: Dark Brown, short  
Build/Height: Athletic build, 6'2"

Personality: Varies on his mood.

History:  
- Born in Irving, Texas  
- Parents seperated at the age of 9.  
- Discovered his power at the age of 17.  
- Got captured by Primatech at 18 because of an idiotic mistake on his part.  
- Learned parents were dead approximately two weeks after the bomb.  
- Recruited by Hiro as a scout about a year after the bomb.  
- Learned Hiro was dead by listening in on the news one day.  
- Managed to attend Hiro's funeral.  
- Been looking for other supers because he has no one left.

Extraordinary Ability: Super Speed. When listening to one of his songs on his MP3 player, he generates additional adrenaline and goes somewhat faster than without music. Has perfected his ability to run across water. He still has trouble focusing his power into one area of his body (I.E., hands, fingers,) and has to focus intently on it. He can create tornadoes by running around in circles. He can also create mini-twisters by rotating his arms in circles, and by using his umbrella can "fly" around.

BrenRome.

Here's My Heroes:

Brendan Rome

Age: 14

Job: High school student

Description: Brendan Rome is a 14 year old kid who is light skined, has Brown hair and green eyes. He has the power to be  
good at any kind of sport. He joins The HEROS in their quest to  
save the world and is in love with Patty Coughlin

* * *

For this wonderfull cast of Heroes, you may thank the wonderfull people of for thier consideration to take thier time and make Heroes. 


	3. Chapter 1: Beginings

In Every person, thier lies a greatness that very few find. This greatness is what turns ordinary people, into Heroes.

Chapter one:

Beginings

(Willow Anderson.Ohio County, Kentucky 7:22am)

Willow Anderson sat up in his bed and yawned. He stretched his arms and got up. He was wearing a pair of ankle length pajama pants and a Linking Park "minutes to midnight" t-shirt. His meduim long blonde hair drapped over his eyes as he scratched his head. He went over to his dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt and knee length cargo pants. He walked over to the shower and closed the door.

He walked donw stairs and saw that his dad was already eating his brekfast. His dad looked up and saw him and frowned.

" Will, shouldn't you already be at school"? His father asked in his usual tone.

Will grabed the box of cereal that was on the counter and shook his head at his dad. " Uh no. It's only 7:45. The bus doesn't get here until 8:50". He started to head for the fridge for some milk.

His father checked his watch and started shaking his head. " Sorry Will but it's daylight savings time remember".

Will spun around at his father. " You mean it's 8:45"? He yelled.

" No". His father said and Will sighed. " It's 8:47. I'd hurry up if I were you". His father said, while laughing. Willow dropped the box and ran to the door, grabbing his backpack on the way. " Hey, at least clean up a little". His father said after his son. He looks down at the spilt cereal and shakes his head. " Teenagers". He says, bending down to clean up the mess.

Willow turned the corner just in time to see his bus roll off the stop. He ran as fast as he could and managed get up by the door. He taped on it and got the drivers attention. " Hey! Hey, let me in"! He screamed. The driver saw him and smiled. He then increased the buses speed and got out of Willow's reach. The other people on the bus laughed as he was left behind. Willow stopped running and catched his breath. " Asshole"! He yelled at the driver. Then he looked around and checked to see if anyone was around. All of the surrounding peoples yards were empty, most likely thay were at work. Willow then looked back at the bus, still in sight. He then closed his eyes and focused on the back seat. He invisioned himself sitting there. The next second he was in the bus. He slammed into the seat from the busses motion. A thing he had learned over the years. An object still in motion hurts like hell when you teleport into it.

He put his hands behind his head and relaxed. Unfortunately, this action caused one of the people to turn around and look. And unfortunately, this person was the new freshmen jock. Brendan Rome.

" What the hell? Anderson, how did you get your weird ass on here? I was for sure I saw you get left behind". As Brendan was saying this, more of the people looked back and saw him. Soon they started talking and chatting with people sitting next to them. Brendan then smiled. " Oh I know. You must've used some kinda voodoo shit and magicaly appeared out thin air, right"? As soon as he said it, people began to laugh and point at him.

" You don't know the half of it". Willow thought as the freshmen continued to mock him. He was usualy able to put this kinda stuff off, but it was too early and he was too tired to handle it. " Why do you ask Brenda? Trying to find ways of getting a vagina"? Oh, he had pushed there.

Brendan leaped up out of his seat and tackled Willow. Willow raised his foot and got Brendan right in the face. Brendan, still having momentum, slammed into Willow and started pounding the hell out of him. Willow landed a punch here or there, but Brendan was doing most of the damage. Soon Willow's face was getting bloody and some of the other jocks had to pull Brendan off him. They all were almost pulled forward as Brendan strained to get back at Willow.

The bus finnaly stopped, sending the jocks and Brendan forward down the aisle. Willow took the chance and jumped over the fallen students. He raced past the others and made his way to the school before anyone knew what happened.

(Julia Christiano. Maine 10:36am)

Julia Christiano stood over another one of her clients and started applying make up. She had been working for a movie company for the past two months and it was going great. She had been given two-hundred dollars an hour to just applie the make up for the actors and actressess for the movie. She applied another bit of eyelash inhancer and steped back, liking her work.

" Alright miss Johnson, you can look now". Julia grabbed for a mirror and held it up to the womans face. Miss Johnson smiled at the work that Julia had done and then frowned. Julia, seeing this, asked what was wrong. " Did I screw up"? She asked, even though she knew she was flawless at her work.

" Oh no deary". The women said, trying to make sure she hadn't insulted Julia in any way. Of course she had done that the second she had called her "deary". Julia never did like being treated as though she were some fragile wimp that she constantly saw in those romance movies. " It's just that these damned wrinkles always get in the way. I swear they'll ruin my carrer before long".

Julia looked and saw that there were wrinkles, though barely noticeable, on her cheeks. Frowning Julia thought she could help. " If you would let me try, I think I could help'ya ther miss Jhonson".

" How could you help me deary"? She asked.

" Oh I have my ways". And with that miss Jhonson laid back in the chair, letting Julia work her "ways". Julia acted as though she were grabbing for something and quickly turned back to the person in the chair. She put each of her index fingers on each of her cheeks and closed her eyes. Soon the wrinkles started to fade away, and then they were gone. Julia reopened her eyes and smiled. She reached for the mirror and held it in front of miss Jhonson. " There, that should work. What do'ya think miss Jhonson"?

Miss Jhonson raised up in her seat and looked at her reflection. Her eyes widened as she saw that the wrinkles were gone from her face and she looked yound. She quickly turned to Julia and hugged her deeply. " Oh thank you deary, just thank you. If theres ever anything I can do"?

Julia waved her arms infront of her. " No, no. It's cool. Just do a great job on the movie and make my five bucks to watch worth it". Miss Jhonson hugged her again and then left for the shot for the movie.

Julia cleaned up around her studio and looked herself over in the movie. Her long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail, expossing her hazel eyes and glasses. She was in a pair of overalls with a short sleeved shirt. She raised an eyebrow and ran a hand over her tip of her pony tail. It instantly turned blonde stayed that way as she let her hand leave that area.

" Hey Juli". One of the on hand matinance guys called for her. She went over and asked what it was. " Some guy's calling'ya. Says he's an old friend"?

Julia frowned, but still went to see who the caller was. She went over to where the phone was and picked it up. " Umm, hello"? She asked over the line.

" Julia Christiano"? The voice on the other end asked. The voice was male with british accent.

" Yes". She answered, still wondering who this was. " Who is this, why are you calling"?

" That is not immportant my dear. I have called you because I have a prepesition for you".

(Daniel "Danny" Toledo. Irving, Texas 3:23pm)

Daniel Toledo walked down the streets of Irving like he did every other day. Having his ear phones to his mp3 player on and listining to panic! at the disco. He had carried his umberella with him today because it had looked cloudy and he didn't want to get wet. He had strapped it to his back and looked like to most people he was carrying a weapon on his back. He had put on his blue t-shirt and flannel overshirt on and a pair of tattered blue jeans. He turned a corner into an alleyway without knowing, then two people followed behind him. Daniel noticed that he had went the wrong way and turned around, only to bump into one of the two people that had followed him. He fell to the ground and looked up at the people in front of him.

They were both dressed in suits, white suits. Each had on a pair of black glasses and black gloves on. The one on the left was white, while the one on the right was African American. The one on the left reached down and pulled off one of Daniels ear phones off. " Mister Toledo, me and my partner would like to have a word with you, if you do not mind"? The accent was british, with a hint of austrailian.

Daniel quickly scooted back and stood. He raised his glassess with his ring finger and spoke shakily. " Really? Well what if I don't want to huh? What then"?

The man on the right pulled out a pistol, equiped with a silencer. " In that case, we will force you to accompany us back to our, "benefactor"". The man aimed the gun at Daniel.

Daniel's eyes widened when he saw the gun. He then looked over the other guy and saw that he hadn't brought out his gun. " Good," Daniel thought. " I might have a chance at this". He raised his hands, causing the two men to flinch a little. " Alright guys, I surrender". He acted as though he were putting his hands behind his back, then quickly put the earphone back in.

The man with the gun shot at Daniel, knowing full well what happened when he was listeining to music, and missed. Daniel zoomed past the two guards and kept going. An after image was all the two guards could see as he left. The one with the gun cursed and put his gun back in it's hoilster. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. The phone was answered immediately and a voice was heard.

" Yessss". It was a womans voice, though it sounded a bit, venomnous. " Have you acquired him yet"?

" No mam. He... eluded us". The man with the phone held his face away from the phone as a yell was heard.

" You foolsss! You may havve ruined it"! The woman could be heard rasping. " Return. And be prepared for some punishment".

" Ye-yes, mam". The line went dead. The man put the phone back in his pocket and looked back at the other man. " She is going to kill us".

Daniel found himself in the desert. He pulled the earphones out and looked around. " Overdid it a bit". He said as he saw a diner in the distance. He put his earphones away and started walking towards it. " Better walk for now. I wonder who those guys were"? He began to ponder this as he walked towards the diner.

(Peyton Harper Harrison. Miami, Florida 4:00pm)

Peyton Harper was helping man in crutches get used to walking again. She worked at the Miami body rehabilitation station and had been for the past five years, ever since her parents died. She gently helped the man take a step, easing him threw the slight pain. " It's okay mister Corin, these things take time". She had always been gentle with her patients, feeling as though they were helping her more than she were helping them.

Mister Corin took another step and winced as he felt the pain. Peyton quickly got a chair and let mister Corin sit. The man was only 35, but had already had a life threatining accident. Peyton didn't want to be rude, so she didn't ask, but it looked to her like he had a car accident and broke both legs. " I'll go get you a bottle of water, okay"? Mister Corin nodded and Peyton went off to get the drink. She passed on of the mirrors and caught a look at herself. She was half African American and half Canadian. She had wavy auburn hair that went down to her waist and had a medium build. She was wearing track pants and a tight tee. She was obviously getting attention from the guys in the gym, and she liked it. She went a retrieved the bottle of water and turned back to mister Corin. Her eyes widened as she saw him trying to stand. " Mister Corin"! She shouted as she saw him begining to fall. She dropped the water bottle and was thier catching mister Corin before it(the bottle) hit the ground. She checked his vitals and it seemed he was okay. " Mister Corin, what were you thinking"? She asked as she helped him back onto the chair.

" I'm sorry, I just... had to try". He looked down and acted like a dog did when it did something bad and got scolded. " I just had to, to-".

" To try for yourself"? Peyton finished for him.

He looked up at her and shook his head. Peyton understood. She had had this sorta thing before. People always believed that if they tried it, it would make a difference. In the end, it really didn't. Peyton helped mister Corin into his wheel chair and handed him over to one of the other thereapists. She headed off towards the showers and slipped in. She hoped out and put on her home clothes. As she was exiting the building, two guys stood in front of her. Both were part of the people who had been whatching her in the gym. They were both stil lin gym clothes and were smiling.

" Hey cutie, what's you doing tonight"? One of them asked her, eyeing her at the same time.

" Yeah, you wantin' to party"? The other one asked.

Peyton sighed and shook her head. " Sorry guys. I don't date muscle men". She made a move to get past the two. She was blocked as one of them grabbed her wrist.

" Come on baby. Don't be shy. Come and have a little fun why dont'ya". He then pulled her towards him.

Peyton tried to pull her wrist away from him, but his grip was too tight. " Let go". She cried as she tried to get loose. The other guy got behind her and copped a feel. Peyton's eyes got wide and her face got angry. She then grabbed the other guy and began to spin. She spun fast enough to toss the two guys into a car and knocked them out. Peyton brushed herself off and stamped her foot. " Perverts"! She screamed, and stormed off.

(Alessa Banes. Great Britan 11:24am)

"Scalpel". Asked Alessa Banes as she held the tissue of another patient. One of the interns handed her a tweeser and she sighed. " I said scalpel you idiot, or is that past you intelect"? She threw the tweeser back at the intern and reached for the scalpel herself. She sometimes felt like she was in a hospital full of idiots half the time. She reached down and cut some of the tissue that had been lodged in the spine of her patient. Alessa was a spinal sugeon. She had been one for the past two years and had had no problems. She cut another piece of tissue and the pulse radar flat lined.

" He's flatlining". Said one of the interns as the sound of that beep went through the air.

" I know you idiot! Quick, clamps"! She shouted as she tried to figure out what went wrong. The intern did the clamps as she kep trying to figure out what was wrong.

" Doctor"? The intern asked.

" Shut up"! She screamed as she concentrated. She looked again, but couldn't finde anything. Soon the sound of the long beep went on, and she just sighed. She took off her mask and left the room.

Alessa sits in a chair, in her bossess office, awaiting the judgement of her mistake. Her boss sat five feet away from her, reviewing the sheet that had come in to him of her work on the spinal patient. He closed it and looked at her. Alessa had black and brown hair. She was sitting straight up in her chair, still in her uniform, waiting.

" Well Alessa," Her boss began. " It seems to me like you really screwed up on this one".

She widened her eyes at the statement. " It wasn't my fault! It was those damned interns. I couldn't work properally and-". Her boss held up a hand and she became quiet.

" I asked the interns what happened. And they all said that you suddennly just stood there, looking at the patient and did nothing to help him".

" That's not true! I couldn't find anything wrong with him, he had no signs or anything I could iddentify".

" Really? 'Cause the morg found out that the guy had a piece of broken bone sticking out that was at least two inches long. If you couldn't catch that, I'm wondering if this is even the right practice for you".

Her eye twitched. " Wh-what do you mean"?

" I mean, your fired". Her boss then pressed a button on his desk and two guards came in instantly. " Please escort miss Banes off the premisess".

The guards put an arm on Alessa's shoulder but she shook them off. She stood up and stormed out of the office. She walked down the halls and bumped into a man on the phone. " Whatch it"! She yelled at him as she exited the building.

The man on the phone turned back to what he was doing. Soon a voice could be heard on the other line. " Miss Christiano"? He asked. A answer and the man smiled. " That is not immportant my dear. I have called because I have a prepisition for you".

(Brendan Rome. Ohio County, Kentucky 1:25pm)

The hike was called and Brendan Rome ran for his spot. Two linebackers slammed against him but he shouved them back with ease. He ran past another linebacker and was being chashed by the three. He outran them by at least five yards and caught the ball with one hand. He made it to the field goal and waved his hands in the air.

" Oh yeah! What's wrong ladies, too fast for'ya"? He asked the other players of the team as he gloated. The coach ran over and patted him on the back.

" Nice work Brendan. Owensboro doesn't stand a chance". The coach patted him on the back again and called in the team for a huddle. " Alright guys listen up. Our first game of the season is in one week and it's against the Deers". Theres a loud roow and the team start stating things like the Deers are going down or ready for some huntin'. " Yeah yeah, I know. We've creamed'em each year, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be weary. I mean, they could've possibly gotten better". Theres a laugh around the team. " But it doesn't matter if they get the entire NFL on us, cause we got Rome's here". The coach pats Brendan on the back and so do a few others. " Anything ya liked to say Brendan"?

" Just one". He takes his helmet off and looks in the eyes of every one of his teammates. " If the Deers are anything like Anderson, they will die before they touch my ball". A loud cheer and the couch sends the guys off to shower. Suddenly an explosion happens over at the school and everyone jumps back. The coach tells everyone to get back. But Brendan doesn't listen. He see's that it's the science building on fire and that means his mom's in there. He drops his helmet and runs for the school doors.

In Every person, thier lies a greatness that very few find. This greatness is what turns ordinary people, into Heroes.


	4. Chapter 2: Signs

A person is not defined by his motives, but by his actions. Actions that define this person, as an individual.

Chapter 2: Signs

(Willow Anderson. Ohio County, Kentucky 1:20pm)

Willow sat in Com Apps, waiting for the bell to ring. He was in the very back, like always, and was pretty much sitting by himself. His only friend, Cathy Duboyee, was sitting next to him, twiddleling he hair. Willow looked over at her and smiled. She had long brown hair that went down to her shoulders and she always kept it straight. She was slightly tanner than Willow was and was at least 3 inches shorter than he was. She had green eyes, which was what Willow liked most about her. He started playing with a strand of her hair. Cathy noticed this and hooked his finger with hers. She then twisted her finger and made wince from slight pain. She then leaned close to him.

" Carefull, sometimes I bite". She whisspered to him. She then stopped twissting and turned back to her computer. She started typing up some stuff and was soon on the internet. She clicked some more and got an exact site opened up. Willow looked closer and saw that it was that death clock.

" Oh come on Cathy, don't tell me you believe this crap"? He said as he put his hands behind his head.

She shoot him a deadly look and turned back to the screen. " Willow, how can you not believe in this? I mean, you can transport yourself within the blink of an eye, and see through solid-hmphhh"! She was cut short as Willow put a hand over her mouth.

" Shhhh! I don't need everyone in 6th period knowing about my, "special", abilitie kay'"? Suddenly Willow felt Cathy bite on his finger slightly. Willow looked at her and saw she was smiling.

" I told you, sometimes I bite". She said, as Willow felt her tongue go over his finger. Willow was begining to get a little excited about this and quickly withdrew his hand, with a blush on his face.

" Umm yeah. Listen Cathy, about the whole death clock thing...". He looked back at Cathy who was frowning at him for ruining the fun. She turned back to the computer and begin to input the info they needed for this.

" You've never smoked right"? She asked Willow. He shook his head and she typed in some more. She then pressed enter and sat back as the screen loaded. It popped up and Willow couldn't help but laugh. Cathy frowned and looked at the info on the screen. It said that Willow had ten seconds left to live. She turned to him and gave a worried look. " Don't laugh, this could be serious". 5.

" Oh come on(4) you really believe(3) that some internet site(2) that was made by idiots(1) is gonna-". He was cut off as an explossion went off. It had come from below them and the room gave a sound as if stretching. Suddenly the entire left side of the floor started collapsing, sending the rest to a slant like position, and showed flames coming up from below. The fell first and was engulfed in the flames. Some of the students managed to hang on to something and didn't fall, but others soon fell to the flames. Cathy fell on her back and began sliding towards the flames. " Cathy"! Willow screamed as he dived for her. He pulled her towards himself and he began to think of the tree that was right outside the Com Apps window. Suddenly they were in the tree, hanging twenty feet above the ground. Willow thought again and they were on the ground, safe. He laid Cathy down and saw one of the faculty member come by.

" My god, what happened"? It was the Agg teacher and he was looking over Cathy.

" Me and my friend were up in the room when an explossion happened to the room below us. We jumped out the window and onto the tree before anything happened". Willow said as he panted hard. He looked back up and saw that flames were coming out of the science lab windows and creeping they're way up. " There are still people in there". Willow thought. Without thinking, he jumped up and ran for the school doors. The teacher called after him, but Willow didn't listen.

(Brendan Rome. Ohio County, Kentucky 1:43pm)

Brendan ran up the stairs and began to smell the smoke. He reached the top and looked around. He could see that the entire left part of the hallway was on fire. That would be where his mother was. His mom had been transfered from thier old school and he had been made to come along. He had hated having to leave his old friends behind, his girlfriend, his life. He had told his mom this morning that he hated her and had stormed off to school. Right now he was regretting ever saying those words and just wanted to get his mom out of danger.

He raced towards the left hallway and stopped just feet away from the flames. He had on his football equipment, so the flames wouldn't be that bad. He braced himself and jumped over the flames. Suddenly he felt something tug on his shoulder and pull him back. He hit the floor and looked up. He saw the last person he expected to see here. Willow Anderson. Brendan picked himself up and looked Willow over.

" Anderson? What the hell are you doing here"? Brendan was confused. Why would Willow be here in the first place.

Willow wiped some sweat off his forehead and nodded towards the flames. " There are still people in there, I gotta help'em".

" Just what makes you think you can do anything"? Brendan scoffed.

Willow looked Brendan in the eyes. " What makes you think you can"?

Brendan didn't have an answer. He just did that same thing Willow did when he saw the flames. Brendan looked up and sighed. " Alright fine. Now what do you suggest we do"?

Willow looked away. He already knew what to do. He would teleport in and get the people out. But now that Brendan was here, it complicated things. " I think you should go back down and tell the fire department there are still people up here. I'll go and get as many out as I can". He started to turn but was stopped as Brendan put a hand on his shoulder.

" Aint no way in hell your getting me to leave Anderson". Brendan took his hand off Willow's shoulder and crossed his arms.

Willow turned and gave him a look. " Listen Brendan. I don't need you getting in my way. Just go down there and-".

" My moms in there Willow". Brendan cut in as Willow stood blanklessley. Brendan had just called him Willow, he never did that before.

Willow sighed and shook his head. " Alright you can help. But listen to me, what I'm about to do no one can know about, okay"? Brendan raised an eyebrow, but nodded his head. Willow grabbed Brendans shoulder and turned back to the fire. He closed his eyes and then opened them. They were shinning white and pale. Willow could know see a spot over the flames that was okay. He though of the spot and then they were there.

(Alessa Banes. Great Britan 8:37pm)

Alessa sat at the bar table and took another drink of her beer. She sighed and looked down at the swirling liquor. She had come here after she had been fired and had began to drink as much as she could. She had always had a high tolerance for drinking and was already on her thirty'th glass of the stuff. She had switched out her surgeons uniform and put on a black trenchcoat and red jeans. Her shirt was red as well, like blood. She finished off the drink and signaled the bartender for another. He came over and looked her over.

" Sorry girlie, that's about enogh for you tonight". He took the glass away and started to turn. She reached out and tugged him back, making him lean on the bar.

" Listen you bloddy fool, I've had a rough day today and I need some liquor, now you either pour me another glass or I'll shove this glass so far up your bum it'll come out your nose". She released him and gave him a sneering look.

The bartender signaled for one of the bouncers and stepped back. The bouncer came and lifted Alessa out of the seat. She kicked and screamed, making people turn and gawk. The bouncer got her out of the door and tossed her onto the street. She got back up and kicked at the door to the place. She spit on the door and turned. She began walking down the streets of Britan and soon came upon the place she was looking for. She went up to the steps and looked at the list of names on the side of the wall. She brought her finger down and stopped at the name. She rang his buzzer and a voice came up.

" Y'ello"? The voice sounded groggy and tired.

" James, it's me Alessa". She waited a few seconds and then heard the unlocking of the door. She turned the handle and went up stairs. She saw James's door and knocked. Soon it opened up and revealed a man in his thirties wearing a AC-DC shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. His hair was black and messy. His face had a light shadow on it. Alessa moved pass him and threw her things on the floor. She moved into the living room and plopped down on the couch. James came in after her and stood over her.

" Alessa, what happened"? He crouched down and looked her over. She turned and faced him.

" I got fired". She said finnaly.

James robbed his face and sat on the floor. " God Alessa, why"? He moved his hand from his face and moved it to hers. She swatted it away and sat up straight.

" It wasn't my fault".

" It never is".

" Shut up. I was working on a patient and suddenly he flatlined, so I tried to find the problem with'em but nothing was there. After he died I went to the boss and he told me that the guy had a two inch bone sticking out of his spine". She sighed loudly and fell back onto the couch again. James got up and headed for the fridge. When he returned he had two bottled waters and held one out to her. She took it and swallowed in one take. " Damn James, you still can't have anything alcoholic"?

" Not unless you want me going all holographic on you". He said smiling. He then sat down on the floor and took another chug. " Those were the days".

" Enough remenencing". She growled. " I need you to get me some new papers and I.D.'s. I also need a new car if ya' can get it".

" It'll take a few hours before I can get everything". He then smiled coyly. " Of course, you could always stay here, in paradise de' James".

She threw a pillow at him and laughed, something she hadn't done in a while. " Cool it hotstuff. Though I guess I don't have much of a choice if it means all I've got to pick from is the alley and here...hmm though the alley doesn't sound half as bad as-MRMMPH"! She was suddenly grabed around the waist by him and brought to the floor. He then started tickling her and making her laugh. " James, stop it. It's-hehe- too much". Suddenly He stopped and grabbed his shoulder. Alessa turned and saw a small bone sticking out of his shoulder. She reached forward and touched it. The bone immediately bagan to kind of absorb into her hand and quickly disapeared. She bent forward and looked at James's wound. " You'll need antibiotics". She sighed and then got up and headed for the door. James was quick to follow.

" Alessa wait! It wasn't your fault"! He cried after her.

She spun around and looked angry. " Are you insane! Of course it's my fault, I can barely get any emotion without shiving someone". She then shook her head. " James, just get the stuff kay'"? He nodded and then she left, leaving him there, clutching his shoulder.

(Daniel "Danny" Toledo. Miami, Florida 4:15pm)

Danny sat in the dinner booth, enjoying his apple pie, and began wondering about the two men. Had he done something of lately to anger their, "benifactor", as they called him. Danny took another bite and sighed, causing him to choke in the process. He took a drink of pepsi and rested back in the booth. He heard the bell ding for the dinner door and looked up. His eyes widened as he saw a girl with long auburn hair and was dark skinned. " Hotty". Danny thought as he noticed her, ermm, features. The girl turned and looked in Dannies direction and then smiled. She then moved over towards him. " Holy crap". He thought. " She's coming right towards me, okay act natural, act natural, act- stop talking to yourself"! He quickly laid back and acted cool and calm. The girl came over right beside him. " Yeah"? He asked as smoothly as he could.

Peyton smiled at the man before her. She had to admit he was cute, but he was so self concious of himself she knew he was no good. When she had seen him look at her when she entered the dinner. She knew he had checked her out, and that just wouldn't do. " Yeah but," She said. " Next time your checking me out, make sure you don't or I'll rip your throat out kay'"?

Danny blinked. " Didn't see that coming". He thought. " But I'm not letting her win that easily". He sat up a little now and smirked. " Well sorry if I found you so interesting awile ago".

She raised an eyebrow. " Awile ago"? "So what I'm not interesting now"?

" Pretty much babe". He then took a drink of pepsi and looked out the window, as if bored with her now.

" How dare he"! She thought. " First he checks me out, then he says I'm not pretty. Ooooh he's gonna pay" She grabbed his shirt collar and against his protests dragged him out to the back of the dinner. She slamed him into the wall. " Just who do you think you are, teasing and acting all cool like that"?! She yelled at him.

He smiled. " So you think I'm cool now do ya'"?

She huffed and in a flash had kicked him. She then stormed off back into the resteraunt.

Danny sat there in a daze. Did she just kick him with a millisecond? He sat up and quickly put on his head phones.

Inside Peyton sat down and looked at her menu. She suddenly felt and breeze and her menu was pulled away by that guy. She looked shocked. How did he get here so fast.

As Danny twirled the menu in his hand, he removed on of the headphones and smiled at her. " So, your "special" too". He took the shocked expression on her face as a yes. " Funny, thought I was the only speedster around, small world huh".

Peyton was confused, to put it bluntly, and didn't know what to do. This guy had just declared to her that he knew she had a gift and had told her he had one too. She shook her head and got a stern look. " Okay, first off, who are you"?

He held out his hand. " Daniel Toledo, resident hero".

She gawked and then laughed her ass off. He gave an angry look and asked what the hell was the matter. " Nothing, just. Toledo, Hero. I mean come on, it rymes".

" Yeah, yeah, know your turn". He said a little edgy.

" Peyton Harrision, physical therapist".

He took a sip of drink that he had gotten. " Needs work. So Peyton, how long you had your powers"?

She was about to answer the dinner door opened and the two men who had tried to kidnap Danny earlier stepped through. Danny looked back and cursed. Suddenly he was but an after image and out the door. " Not so fast". Peyton thought as she zipped after him.

(Julia Christiano. Maine 12:43pm)

Julia rushed through her front door in a hurry and locked it. She went to the back and locked it as well. She then went back into the living room and looked around. She was scared, and all because of the phone call she had gotten.

_-flashback-_

_" What kind of propostion"? She asked._

_The voice waited and answered. " This kind of proposition is what one could call a destiny path"._

_" Uhh, listen, I'm not really into the whole higher calling propaganda. So if you could just-"._

_" Oh miss Christiano, you have so much to learn. I'm not calling because of god, I'm calling because of you and your special power"._

_She gasped. He knew. " Listen, whatever you want I can get, money, papers...sex"._

_" Oh really! The knerve of you to assume I'd want relations if praposterous, I'm at least four times your age my dear"._

_" But that would mean-"._

_" Listen, in two hours I will come to get you, be there waiting". The line went dead._

_-end flashback-_

And that's why she's scared, know she can only wait.

A person is not defined by his motives, but by his actions. Actions that define this person, as an individual


End file.
